


Therapy with your mugger

by letgoofmygreggo



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Suicide, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muggings happen everyday, they can end in a variety of different ways. But Alex Smith never imagined that getting mugged would turn into a therapy session with the mugger, who also was his soul mate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Based on a Prompt from Tumblr. Also originally posted on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy with your mugger

The night was dark and cold, Ross zipped up his worn out hoodie and pulled the hood over the beanie on his head, all in an effort to keep warm. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and started to anxiously tap his left foot on the concert of the alley way he was in. He nervously looked towards each end of the alleyway, looking out for anyone coming into the alleyway. Thankfully no one was, yet. Ross started to shake not only from the cold, but from his neves. He always hated doing this, hated waiting for some innocent bystander to walk down this alleyway as a shortcut or some other reason, he hated having to act all tough, hated scaring the living shit out of his victim until they gave him their wallet and jewelry and worst of all he hated the look they gave him. Between their looks of fear and frustration, they always, even if only for a split second, gave him a look of disgust, like he was the scum of the earth. Which he was and he hated himself for it. But there wasn’t anything he could do about it. No matter how much he wanted to. Ross was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps to his right. He slowly turned his head towards the sound and saw a tall man, dressed in jeans, work boots and a nice looking dark winter coat. Ross knew he had found his mark for the night, even if the man didn’t have much money on him, he could just take his coat. He really needed something more than a worn out hoodie to keep him warm during the winter. Taking a deep breath in for confidence, Ross pulled a gun out of the pocket of his hoodie and jumped out towards the tall man.

The man stopped walking once Ross was in front of him. Ross lifted the gun up and pointed it in the stranger's face.

“Empty your pockets now.”

“No.”

Ross was frozen after that unexpected response. The man had just really calmly said ‘no’. He had never had that happen before. The man's pale blue eyes meet Ross’ own, the man's eyes looked…. sad? Wait, Ross shouldn’t give a shit about how this guy was feeling. He just needed to get this over and done with. Ross shoved the gun against the strangers forehead in order to show how serious he was and put on his best ‘tough guy’ voice.

“Do ya wanna die tonight motha fucka?” 

The man didn’t move an inch under the gun and in the same calm voice as before, replied to Ross’ question. 

“Yes.”

Ross immediately lowered his gun and replied to the stranger, unfortunately still using his tough street voice.

“Shit fam, you alright?”

The stranger gave Ross a look of confusion and Ross simply cleared his throat before talking in his normal voice. 

“Sorry dude. Just uh are you alright? Cause i’ve never had anyone actually tell me in all seriousness that they wanted to die.”

“Well for a mugger you sure seem to care.”

Ross could easily detect the sarcasm in his voice and smirked at the man. 

“Hey, just because I rob people for a living doesn’t mean i’m a heartless twat.”

The stranger returned Ross’ smirk.

“I guess that just makes you a twat then?”

Ross let out a genuine laugh, something he hadn’t done in a long time. 

“Yeah I’m just a huge twat. A twat who can tell something is seriously wrong with you.”

Ross sat on the cold ground of the alleyway, leaning against the wall and patted the empty spot to his left. 

“Come and sit in my makeshift office and we can talk.”

“Are you seriously expecting me to tell my life problems to the guy who tried to mug me 5 minutes ago?”

“Well it’s apparently healthy to talk about that kind of stuff and judging by the way you actually wanted me to kill you, you don’t have anyone in your life to talk to. So the random twat who just tried to rob you and actually wants to talk may just be your best bet.”

The man stood still for a few minutes and Ross just gave him a reassuring smile while the man thought over his offer. Finally the man took a seat to Ross’ left.

“Okay fine I’ll talk but no real names. Just…. call me Smiffy and I’ll call you twat. That way neither of us will be able to look up or try to find the other after tonight. Which obviously means this is a one time thing, okay?”

“Although I object to being called twat, seeing as how you are clearly desperately in need of my help I shall let that one slide. But I agree to your terms.”

Smiffy smiled at Ross before looking away from Ross and towards the wall opposite the two men. Smiffy took a deep breath in and began to talk.

“Right so let's just get this over and done with. I had a typical childhood, nice mother, hard working father. My father was a lawyer and ever since I could remember he has wanted me to follow in his footsteps. So I tried, I worked my arse off during high school rather than making friends and I got into a fantastic law school here. But I just didn’t have any passion. I starting failing classes and 3 month I dropped out. When my father found out he yelled at me and told me that I am a failure and that he never wants to see me again. I haven’t heard from him or my mother since and every time I call they just hang up straight away or don’t answer. Since then i’ve been working at a coffee place which is dull and just as life draining as university. So basically I have no career path, no family, no friends and no will to live anymore.”

In the time Smiffy had been talking, Ross had placed a comforting hand on Smiffy’s thigh and Smiffy had placed his hand on top, squeezing the hand beneath his. 

“So twat, care to share your incredible wisdom about my life.”

Ross smiled and squeezed Smiffy’s leg as a sign of assurance.

“Well first off, that actually sounds like a fucking horrible life. I’m being serious. And this is coming from a dude who ran away from an abusive household at the age of 16 and has been living on the streets ever since. But honestly, if i’m 21 and still here today, still going strong, with a will to live, then you can make it through all of this bulshit. Besides, don’t you still have your soulmate to meet? I mean as stupid as it sounds, the thought of one day seeing the face that goes with the name on my wrist.”

Ross sigh happily at the thought. Ever since he could remember he had often fantasized about who ‘Alex’ was. The name had been on his right wrist since birth. It happened to everyone, people would be born with the name of their soulmate on their wrist, the person they were destined to spend the rest of their life with. Some people had multiple names on their wrist and the odd person didn’t have a name at all, but through stories Ross had heard, everyone was happy with whatever appeared on their wrist or didn’t. For Ross though, the name Alex was the most important name in his life. After his mother died and the beatings from his father started, Ross would often imagine Alex coming to his rescue and saving him. Even though Alex could belong to either a boy or girl, Ross had imagined Alex as a boy, a tall, strong, cute boy who laughed at all of Ross’ jokes and made him feel safe. Even though Alex never came to his rescue, Ross still has hope that one day he will meet his soulmate and maybe even have a better life. Ross was taken out of his thoughts when he noticed that Smiffy had taken his hand off of Ross’ and was currently stroking his right wrist in his left hand.

“I guess i’ve never really thought about it before. I mean i’ve always been aware of the name on my wrist, but I never thought about actually meeting the person. It just seemed too unlikely to happen.”

“Well maybe you should look at it the way I do. I like to imagine what my person might be like, how they look, how they act. I have a million different versions of my soulmate in my head. But I know that I would love whoever they turned out to be.”

Smiffy looked up from his hands and looked towards the person he had named ‘twat’. He noticed how sincere he looked, he obviously cared a lot about his soulmate even though he had no idea who they are. Smiffy wished he could feel like that. Maybe he should try to care, try to imagine what his soulmate was like. He moved the arm of his coat up and looked at the name on his wrist. ‘Ross’. He tried to imagine what Ross would look like, what Ross would be like. But all Smiffy could find himself picturing was the twat to his right. He realized he had been staring and decided to end the silence.

“You seem to care a lot about love and soulmates and shit for a guy with a gun.”

Ross simply replied by taking the gun out of his pocket, pointing it to the wall and pulling the trigger. Smiffy watched with wide eyes and was confused when nothing happened. He looked at Ross and Ross simply smiled at Smiffy.

“I’ve never kept it loaded. This guy took pity on me when I first ran away and gave it to me for protection. I never wanted to use it so I took all of the ammo out and just use it to scare people so I can get money and not starve to death.”

Smiffy looked at the man on his right and saw just how honest he was being with him and couldn’t help but think that yes, this man was exactly who he wanted his soulmate to be. Someone who cared about people, who always saw the bright side, who was funny, smart and very attractive But honestly what were the chances that this man was his soulmate? Or that his soulmate would be anything like the man. Feeling inspired by this stranger, Smiffy found himself asking a question he never thought he would.

“Uh by the way, what is the name of your soulmate? I’m just curious. Kinda want to put a name to this glorious person you have pictured.”

Ross looked at Smiffy with questioning eyes, but he just shrugged. He may as well tell the man, nothing bad could come from it. 

“Alex. I mean it’s probably not the best name to have tattooed on your wrist since it’s unisexed. But I kinda always pictured Alex as a guy. It would be incredibly awkward if my soulmate turned out to be a girl.”

Ross laughed at his own awkward joke and looked over at Smiffy who was staring at his wrist with a shocked expression on his face.

“Hey mate, is everything okay? I didn’t say anything to upset you did I?”

Smiffy looked up from his wrist and stared into Ross’ eyes with a look he was not expecting. It was a look of hope.

“Ross.”

Smiffy let the name out with a shaky breath and kept intense eye contact with the man beside him, Praying that he was right in assuming the name on his wrist belonged to him.

“How did you know…… Alex?”

The man smiled at him and with in a second, Ross had pulled Alex into a hug. Alex was shocked for a second, he really didn’t like hugs, but after just finding his soulmate, the least he could do was hug him back. Alex pulled back from Ross after a few minutes.

“So, thank you for this amazing therapy session, but your office is getting rather cold. How about we take this back to my place and we can talk more over coffee?”

“Are you sure it’s wise to take the guy who tried to rob you back to your apartment.”

Alex laughed while he stood up and then reached his hand out towards Ross.

“I think it’s perfectly fine to invite my soulmate back to my place.”

Ross beamed at Alex before taking his hand and letting the taller man pull him to his feet. The men began to walk out of the alleyway side by side. It didn’t take long for Alex to break the silence that had fallen over them. 

“I should actually introduce myself. I’m Alex Smith, but I prefer to be called Smith or if you like Smiffy.”

Ross smiled at the adorable way Smith had just introduced himself.

“Hello Smith, I’m Ross Hornby. Just call me Ross. It is a great honour to meet you.”

Both men laughed at Ross’ introduction as they walked down the street together, somehow ending up walking hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this one. As always this hasn't been proof read so sorry about any mistakes. I was actually thinking about maybe writing a proper fic around this but I'm not too sure. Just let me know what you guys think :)


End file.
